Never Let You Go
by epitychia
Summary: Persona4 Fic. no battle, no S-Link, and contains some OOC. pairing SouYuki. mind to RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Persona itu punya... AKU! AKUUU! *digebukin Atlus* ampun! punya Atlus ding.. *nangis di pojokan*

Chapter 1.

Aku ga pake adegan battle, ga pake S-Link, dan bahkan mungkin ada beberapa chara yang bakal aku buat OOC.

dan perlu di ingat. yang di italic itu Sou.

Silahkan disimak! *berharap fic ini ga ancur*

* * *

><p>Aku sudah sampai di Stasiun Yasoinaba. Ya, hari ini aku pindah ke kota Inaba, tempat dimana pamanku tinggal.<p>

"Hey, sini!" seseorang memanggilku, aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Namaku Dojima Ryotaro. Aku adik Ibumu. Kau masih ingat aku?"

"_Jelas saja aku ingat paman, kau kan yang dulu biasanya bermain Barbie bersama adikku hahaha._"

"H-hey! Jangan membuka aibku seperti itu!"

"_Hahaha, maaf paman. Habisnya, kalau paman bermain Barbie dengan Souko, paman terlihat sangat menikmatinya_."

Dojima mengerutkan dahinya. "Oke, sudah cukup tentang masa lalu itu."

"_I-iya paman. Oh ya paman, itu Nanako kan?_"

"Ah, iya ini Nanako. Hey Nanako, kok kamu diam saja?"

"..."

"Heyy, jangan malu-malu seperti itu."

-plak!- Nanako memukul Dojima dan langsung bersembunyi ke belakang Dojima.

"Ouch! Sakitnya. Hahaha. Oh well, kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang ke rumah."

Kami menaiki mobil Dojima dan langsung menuju ke rumah Dojima.

Di jalan, aku sempat mengajak Nanako ngobrol.

"_Hey, Nanako. Kau tidak ingat aku? Dulu saat kau masih kecil, aku suka main ke rumahmu lho._"

Nanako menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Oh well, sepertinya dia tidak ingat, lagipula itu kan sudah lama sekali.

"_Hm, ya sudah kalau begitu. Perkenalkan, aku Souji Seta._"

"Iya, aku sudah tau. Tadi sebelum menjemputmu, ayah cerita tentangmu."

"_Oh? Begitu? Ya sudah kalau begitu, mulai besok jangan malu-malu lagi ya. Hahaha._"

Walah, Nanako malah cemberut, ngambek. Aku langsung membujuknya dengan susah payah sampai akhirnya dia ga ngambek lagi.

Sampai dirumah Dojima, aku langsung membereskan kamar yang sudah disediakan, lalu pergi tidur karena kecapaian.

**Keesokan hari nya**

Hari ini, hari pertama aku masuk di sekolah baruku, Yasogami High School. Aku berangkat sekolah bersama Nanako. Sesampai di sekolahku, banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang memandangi ku sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Yah, yang seperti ini sih sudah biasa. Sama seperti saat aku pindah sekolah yang sebelumnya. Aku langsung memberikan senyumanku sambil berkedip ke arah mereka. Alhasil ada beberapa gadis yang pingsan sambil tersenyum, dan ada beberapa laki-laki yang me-melototi aku karena pacarnya tidak melepaskan pandangan dari arahku hahaha.

Samar-samar, aku sempat mendengar orang-orang disekitar sedang membicarakan aku. Ah masa bodo dengan itu. Sekarang aku harus mencari kelasku.

Ternyata aku masuk di kelas 2-2. Wali kelasku bernama Kinshiro Morooka.

Karena suasana kelas ribut, Pak Morooka berteriak "Hey! Diam kalian semua!"

"Kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru, dia dari kota besar. Saya yakin dia adalah salah satu pecundang dari kota sana. Hmph!"

"_Kau memanggilku pecundang? Hahhh, dasar tonggos._" Aku langsung memberikan deathglare ku kepada guru yang menyebalkan itu.

"Urgh! Sudah, cepat perkenalkan dirimu!"

"_Namaku Souji Seta. Umurku 17 tahun. Hobiku olahraga dan bermusik._" Aku nyengir sedikit setelah memperkenalkan diri, dan hasilnya? Gadis-gadis di kelasku langsung meleleh.

Aku duduk di samping gadis ber-rambut brunette. "Sepertinya kau kurang beruntung ya anak baru, pindah sekolah dan mendapatkan wali kelas yang menyebalkan seperti King Moron."

Oh, ternyata guru tonggos tadi dijuluki King Moron? Nama yang cocok untuk guru seperti dia.

"_Err, mungkin.._"

Saat baru mulai pelajaran, ada pengumuman bahwa hari ini ada rapat guru dadakan. Jadi seluruh murid boleh pulang. Saat aku beres-beres buku, gadis ber-rambut brunette tadi menghampiriku, dia jalan bersama gadis ber-rambut hitam yang bisa dibilang, manis. Err, amat manis menurutku.

"Hey, Souji. Kau pulang sendirian?"

"_Iya.._"

"Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Chie Satonaka. Yang duduk di sampingmu tadi, ingat kan?"

"_Tentu.. Salam kenal Chie. Dan nama gadis di sampingmu, siapa?_"

"Dia sahabatku. Namanya Yukiko Amagi."

"Namaku Yukiko. Salam kenal." Yukiko tersenyum padaku.

"_Oh. Iya.. Salam kenal. Namaku.. Souji._" Ya ampun! Baru kali ini aku gugup hanya karena berkenalan dengan wanita.

"Hmm.. Hey Souji, mau pulang bareng tidak?" Chie bertanya.

"Boleh." Daripada pulang sendiri, mungkin lebih baik aku pulang bersama Yukiko dan Chie.

Tiba-tiba ada lelaki ber-rambut coklat dari belakangku menghampiri Chie. "Nona Satonaka, ini Trial Of The Dragon-mu aku telah menontonnya dan ternyata filmnya bagus sekali. Maaf ya! Aku janji akan menggantinya saat aku menerima uang bulananku." Ia membungkuk dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Eh? Kenapa DVD ku patah begini? My Trial Of The Dragon! Hey, tunggu!" Chie langsung mengejar lelaki tadi dan langsung menendangnya. Ouch, pasti sakit.

"Terima balasanku!" Chie sepertinya nya marah besar karena kaset Trial Of The Dragon-nya patah. Yosu kesakitan. Mau aku tolong, tapi sepertinya dia enggan. Ya sudahlah.

Di luar pagar sekolah, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menghampiri Yukiko dan berkata "Hey, Yuki-chan. Mau jalan bareng?" What the..? Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin sekali menarik orang itu dan membuangnya ke Samegawa River. Urgh!

"... Kau siapa?" Owalaaaah, ternyata orang itu sama sekali ga kenal sama Yukiko dan memanggilnya Yuki-chan? Ga akan ku maafkan! Aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan murid-murid lain seperti "Orang itu mau mengajak Amagi kencan? Wow, dia mau mengajak Amagi kencan? Ga mungkin, aku tau betapa susahnya Amagi Challenge ." Amagi Challenge? Apa itu?

"Jawab saja, mau atau tidak?"

"Tidak." Fiuh, untung saja Yukiko menolaknya. Lelaki bermata mengerikan itu langsung lari entah kemana.

"Err.. Orang tadi mau apa ya?" Yukiko bertanya

"Ya ampun Yukiko, orang tadi mengajakmu kencan!" Chie menjelaskan.

"Oh?"

Tiba-tiba lelaki ber-rambut coklat yang tadi di kelas lewat pakai sepeda dan berkata "Menolak cinta lagi ya Yukiko? Haha nasib orang tadi ternyata sama denganku tahun kemarin. Ditolak oleh Yukiko."

"Ah, engga kok!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan mau jalan bareng?"

"... Engga."

"Urgh.. Sia-sia. Oh ya, omong-omong. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan anak baru itu." Huh? Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"H-hey! Kami hanya mau mengenalnya saja kok!" Chie teriak saat lelaki itu pergi dengan sepedanya.

Di jalan pulang, kami mengobrol banyak. Tiba-tiba Chie bertanya "Hey Souji. Menurutmu Yukiko bagaimana? Imut kan?"

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam menulis kata. Jujur, saya baru sekali ini nulis fic hahaha *curcol*<p>

Mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal di update besok/lusa.

By the way, mind to review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Persona itu punya... AKU! AKUUU! *digebukin Atlus* ampun! punya Atlus ding.. *nangis di pojokan*

**Ricchan : makasih ya dukungannya. berkat Ritsu, aku jadi semangat bikin fic nya nih hahah. yah, aku usahain update setiap hari. tergantung mood nulis juga sih tapi hehe :p**

Chapter 2.

Aku ga pake adegan battle, ga pake S-Link, dan bahkan mungkin ada beberapa chara yang bakal aku buat OOC.

dan perlu di ingat. yang di italic itu Sou.

Silahkan disimak!

* * *

><p>"<em>Hm, mungkin bisa dibilang manis.<em>" Aku berusaha tetap cool, walau sebenarnya aku mau bilang kalau Yukiko itu.. Amat manis.

"Dia populer sekali di sekolah, tapi dia belum punya pacar sampai sekarang. Aneh ya?"

"_Oh?_" Yukiko belum pernah punya pacar? Wow.

Aku melihat wajah Yukiko menjadi merah. Ya ampun, lucunya.. Andai saja aku bisa mencubit pipinya hahaha.

"Ch-Chie! Hentikan.."

Yukiko langsung melihat ke arahku dan berkata "K-kau jangan mempercayainya, oke? Itu ga bener bahwa aku populer di sekolah atau aku tidak punya pacar! Eh, enggak. Maksud ku, aku ga butuh pacar! Ya ampun.. Chie!"

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf."

Kami berpisah setelah pembicaraan itu, karena arah rumah kami yang berbeda.

Sampai dirumah, aku disambut oleh Nanako. Kami menonton sambil mengobrol bersama di ruang tengah. Dan ternyata Nanako pandai menyanyi lho. Beberapa lama kemudian, Nanako tertidur di meja ruang TV. Dojima belum pulang-pulang. Mungkin dia tidak pulang lagi untuk hari ini.

Akhirnya aku menggendong Nanako ke kamar nya. Setelah mengantar Nanako ke kamarnya, aku langsung mandi, belajar, lalu pergi tidur.

Entah kenapa, saat aku mau tidur, aku malah memikirkan Yukiko. Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat aku ingat Yukiko? Ah, entahlah.

Pada pagi harinya, aku dibangunkan oleh Nanako. Ya ampun, aku masih ngantuk sekali. Tapi harus sekolah. Yosha! Semangat Souji!

Pagi ini hari ke-3 ku di Inaba. Aku berangkat sekolah bersama Nanako lagi. Di dekat sekolah, aku melihat anak berambut coklat kemarin jatuh dari sepedanya dan dia masuk ke tong sampah -sweatdrop-. Sudahlah, kubantu saja dia, aku kasian melihatnya gelinding-gelinding seperti anak autis yang sedang main di dalam tong sampah.

Akhirnya kami ke sekolah bersama. "Umm, hey. Terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi."

"_Ah, iya sama-sama_"

"Oh ya, omong-omong namamu Souji Seta kan? Kenalkan, namaku Yosuke Hanamura."

"_Iya, salam kenal, Yosuke._"

"Hehe, kau pindahan dari kota kan?"

"_Iya. Aku pindahan dari Tokyo. Hahaha. Hey, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, kita harus cepat-__cepat!_"

"Oh begitu. Iya ayo kita lari saja, sepedaku rantainya putus, aku tinggal disini saja deh."

"_Ya oke. Mau lomba lari ke sekolah?_" Aku mau lihat teman baruku ini bisa nge-sprint atau tidak.

"Boleh! Aku hitung ya. 1.. 2... 3!" Aku langsung lari, tepat setelah dia bilang 3.

-guabruk!- Eh? Suara apa itu? Aku menengok ke belakang, dan ternyata Yosuke menabrak tiang listrik dan masuk ke tong sampah, lagi. Dia jerit-jerit "Tolong! Siapapun, tolong aku!"

Aku langsung menghampirinya sambil tertawa-tawa karena melihatnya gelinding-gelinding seperti anak autis, lagi. Melepaskan nya dari tong sampah itu.

"_Hey Yosu, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke tong sampah... lagi?_"

"... Takdir menuntunku ke tong sampah.. lagi."

"_Malang sekali nasibmu pagi ini._"

Keheningan melanda.. Tiba-tiba bel sekolah terdengar. Kami harus menaiki tanjakan sekolah untuk mencapai sekolah kami.

"Walah! Bisa telat kita. Ayo sprint lagi!"

"_Jangan. Nanti kalo kita nge-sprint lagi, terus kalau takdirmu menuntunmu ke tong sampah... lagi. Bagaimana? Tambah telat kita!_"

"y."

"_o._"

Sampai di sekolah, kami terus perang y o y o y o an sampai akhirnya guru kami marah karena di pelajarannya kami malah perang y o y o y an.

Di pelajaran ke-2 aku ditunjuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Tentu saja aku bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah, hehe.

Pulang sekolah, Yosuke mengajakku ke Junes, supermarket terbesar di Inaba. Dan ternyata pemilik supermarket tersebut adalah ayah Yosuke.

Yosuke mengajak Chie dan Yukiko. Tapi sepertinya Chie ada urusan, dan Yukiko juga mau membeli buku sehingga mereka tidak bisa ikut.

Akhirnya aku hanya berdua bersama Yosuke. Di Junes kami makan bareng dan mengobrol. Selesai itu aku pulang, tadinya mau pulang bareng Yosuke, tapi Yosuke malah keasikan ngobrol sama senpai tercintanya, Saki-senpai. Kalau tidak salah, itu namanya.

Di jalan menuju rumah Dojima, aku melihat... Yukiko, sedang.. di sekap?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 nya pendek yah? btw, gomen ne kalo jokes nya garing. otak lagi ngadat wahaha<p>

don't forget to review xD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Persona itu punya... AKU! AKUUU! *digebukin Atlus* ampun! punya Atlus ding.. *nangis di pojokan*

Chapter 3.

Aku ga pake adegan battle, ga pake S-Link, dan bahkan mungkin ada beberapa chara yang bakal aku buat OOC.

dan perlu di ingat. yang di italic itu Sou.

Silahkan disimak!

* * *

><p>Yukiko disekap oleh pria ber-bandana merah. Siapa orang itu? Aku membuntuti nya dari kejauhan. Dia membawa Yukiko ke gang sepi.<p>

Di gang itu, Yukiko di senderkan ke dinding, dan aku mendengar pria tadi berkata "Hey, nona cantik. Jadi kau yang menolak adikku?"

"Ngph, hmppffh" Yee, dasar orang bodoh, Yukiko mulutnya lagi di iket pakai kain begitu, gimana mau ngomong? Malah di tanya-tanya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa melepaskan kainnya." Apa orang ini cita-cita masuk OVJ ga kesampaian ya?

Setelah kain yang di mulutnya dilepas, Yukiko mulai berbicara "Maksud mu apa? Adikmu? Kutolak? Adikmu siapa?"

Tiba-tiba, lelaki bermata mengerikan yang kemarin itu muncul dari selokan di gang. Apa jangan-jangan orang itu siluman ikan ya? Hmm..

"Kau tidak ingat aku Yuki-chan? Lelaki yang kau tolak mentah-mentah di depan murid-murid Yasogami."

"Oh.. Jadi kau menyuruh kakakmu, untuk menarikku kesini hanya karena kemarin? Heh.." Yukiko berbicara dengan nada mengejek dan dia juga memasang tampang dinginnya. Tak kusangka Yukiko berani seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba pria ber-bandana merah itu meninju dinding, tepat disamping wajah Yukiko. Argh! Dia mau membuatku marah ya?

Pria itu sepertinya marah. "Kau! Sepertinya kau menantang ya?"

"Menantang? Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku ingin menantangmu? Bodoh."

"Kau ini! Kesabaranku sudah habis! Hey, teman-teman. Ayo kita bermain-main dulu dengan nona cantik ini!" Dia memanggil teman-temannya. Muncul 4orang lagi dari selokan. Ah, seperti nya aku salah sebut. Maksudku, 4ekor siluman ikan, lagi.

Pria ber-bandana merah tadi bertanya ke adiknya. "Hey Mitsuo, kau mau bermain dengannya duluan?"

"Aku boleh duluan kak? Yang benar?" Aku melihat mata anak itu berbinar-binar. Jadi, namanya anak yang ditolak Yukiko kemarin itu Mitsuo ya?

Mitsuo berjalan mendekati Yukiko. "Hmm, Yuki-chan. Izinkan aku, Mitsuo Kubo untuk bermain denganmu dulu ya."

Tepat di saat dia mau memegang pipi Yukiko, aku langsung berlari menerjangnya, dia jatuh. Aku langsung mengangkat kerah bajunya. "_Hey Mitsuo Kebo! Jangan berani-berani nya kau menyentuh Yukiko!_" Aku merasa kesal sekali, mungkin mataku saat ini sedang berapi-api.

Dia malah bilang "Hmph, gadis seperti Yuki-chan itu ga pantas untuk dibela, kau juga pasti salah satu lelaki yang ditolak olehnya kan? Ayolah, ikut saja bermain-main dengan Yuki-chan bersama kami. Hahaha"

Entah kenapa, aku makin kesal. "_Kau ini_!" Aku langsung meninjunya sekuat-kuatnya , tepat di dagu. Dia jatuh, tidak sadar. Mungkin dia pingsan.

Aku langsung berbalik badan, kakaknya si Kebo malah menjerit ke arahku. "Hey, kau! Siapa kau? Berani-berani nya kau membuat adikku pingsan!"

Aku jawab saja begini. "_Aku? Aku pacarnya!_" sambil memunjuk Yukiko. Yukiko terlihat kebingungan. Oke, aku ralat kata-kataku. "_Err, maksudku.. Calon pacarnya._" Aku melihat Yukiko memutar bola matanya. Mampus aku, salah ngomong. -sweatdrop-

"Cih, orang seperti kau? Pacarnya? Bisa apa kau?" Dasar bodoh, kan aku bilang calon pacarnya! Eh, tapi tadi aku memang bilang kalau aku pacarnya sih..

"_Hm, bisa apa ya? Bela diri aku bisa, olahraga apalagi, pelajaran pun aku terbilang pintar. Apa itu sudah cukup? Sekarang berikan Yukiko padaku!_"

"Peh, hahaha. Tidak akan!" Pria itu senyum mengejek. Sialan!

Tiba-tiba pria itu melihat ke arah 4 orang temannya tadi dan menunjukku dengan dagunya. Kurasa dia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk menyerangku.

Ternyata dugaanku benar! Teman-temannya berlari ke arahku. Siap.. Bersedia.. Hajar! Aku lompat ke atas kepala salah satu dari mereka. Menendangnya keras-keras dari atas sampai dia terpelanting. Aku langsung berlari ke arah Yukiko, menggendongnya ke arah luar gang. Yukiko malah marah, memukul-mukul dadaku.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa lari kok!"

"_Sudah diam, masih bagus kau, kutolong._"

"Tanpa kau tolong juga aku bisa menghadapi mereka!"

"_Kau ini, keras kepala ya. Diam atau kucium?_" Dia memutar bola matanya, tapi langsung diam, hahaha.

Untung lariku cepat, pria-pria tadi tertinggal cukup jauh di dalam gang. Di luar gang, aku menurunkan Yukiko.

"_Sudah sana, kau pergi saja, biar aku yang mengurus mereka._"

"Tidak mau! Aku akan menemanimu melawan mereka!"

"_Sepertinya mereka cukup kuat. Sudah sana kau pulang saja._"

"Ah! Pokoknya tidak mau! Lagipula aku sudah diajari Chie beladiri kok. Jadi aku bisa membantumu"

"_Ya ya, terserah kamu deh. Asal jangan sampai terluka ya, kalau kau terluka, rasanya hatiku perih __sekali._"

"Gombal macam apa itu? Hahaha"

"_Ini serius lho! Bukan gombal! Ahaha._"

Tepat saat aku berbalik badan, salah satu dari orang-orang tadi mau menerjangku. Tanpa berpikir, aku langsung meninju mukanya. Yeah! Tepat kena hidungnya. Dia jatuh, hidungnya mimisan. Sepertinya hidungnya patah, dia merengek kesakitan. Seperti anak kecil saja.

Sekarang, 2 temannya yang lain menyerangku, yang 1nya mempunyai badan besar, dan ternyata dia mau mengambil Yukiko! Yang 2 tadi rambutnya aku tarik, dan aku benturkan kepala mereka 1 sama lain. Mereka sepertinya pusing, untuk sementara.

Aku langsung lari ke arah Yukiko untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Yukiko menampar orang itu bolak-balik. Pipi kanan, pipi kiri. Begitu terus. Sampai orang itu pusing, dan dengan sentuhan terakhir, Yukiko menendang perut orang itu sampai jatuh. "Rasakan itu! Jangan sekali-sekali kau memegang-megang aku, bodoh!"

Owalaaaah, Yukiko yang kukira gadis manis yang lembut, ternyata bisa membuat pria sebesar itu pingsan hanya dengan modal tamparan bolak-balik dan sebuah dorongan? Ga bisa dipercaya! Aku cengo melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tertancap di perutku. Darah menetes, banyak sekali. Ternyata, pria ber-bandana merah tadi menujahku dari belakang memakai katana. Dia tertawa. "Hahaha, rasakan itu! Itulah akibatnya kalau kau berani melawanku! Hahahahaha!"

Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, aku menyikut dagunya, sepertinya dia kehilangan keseimbangan, langsung saja kulepas katana yang tertancap di perutku, dan langsung menancapkannya tepat dikaki nya. Kanan dan kiri.

"Argh! Bangs*t kau!" Jeritnya.

Dia tidak bisa jalan, baguslah, langsung kulempar katana tadi jauh-jauh.

Aku khawatir, Yukiko bagaimana?

"Hey, Yukiko. Pergilah dari sini sebelum teman-teman nya sadar. Lain kali hati-hati kalau sedang jalan kemana-mana ya, jangan sampai kau disekap begini lagi." Apa ini akhir dari hidupku? "Maaf tadi aku asal ngomong. Tapi memang benar aku ingin sekali menjadi pacarmu.." Di saat terakhir ini aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi tak usahlah. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan membuatku khawatir Ha..ha."

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap..

* * *

><p>di chap. ini aku minta bantuan saudara aku buat bantu di bagian akhirnya, bingung mau diisi apaan. lols<p>

Entah deh ini fic jadi amburadul kayak gimana, yang jelas aku udah usahain biar ga amburadul hahahah

don't forget to review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Persona itu punya... AKU! AKUUU! *digebukin Atlus* ampun! punya Atlus ding.. *nangis di pojokan*

**Ricchan : aku sebenernya bingung, dapet darimana aku ide kyk gitu. muncul gitu aja di otakku waktu lagi nulisnya. asal tulis deh hahahah. oh ya, makasih udah nge-review XD**

Chapter 4.

Aku ga pake adegan battle, ga pake S-Link, dan bahkan mungkin ada beberapa chara yang bakal aku buat OOC.

dan perlu di ingat. yang di italic itu Sou.

Silahkan disimak!

* * *

><p>Aku merasa badanku pegal sekali. Perlahan, kubuka mataku. Dimana ini? Aku melihat sekitarku. Ah, ternyata rumah sakit. Perutku dibalut perban. Iseng-iseng ku pegang. Ampun! Sakit sekali.<p>

Aku baru ingat, kan perutku ditujah oleh kakaknya si Kebo itu. Huaah, sialan. Badanku jadi nyeri begini.

Dikamar rumah sakit ini aku sendiri. Aku melihat jam, pukul 11 malam. Sudah malam ternyata..

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka ! Kenapa dia disini? Malam-malam pula.

"Hey Sou, kau sudah bangun?" Dia duduk di kursi sampingku.

"_Kamu ngapain disini? Kan ini sudah malam!_"

Dia mengangguk. "Iya, aku tau kok ini sudah malam. Lagipula aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu, dan kau seperti ini juga karena aku." Ya ampun. Ternyata Yukiko khawatir? Awaaaaaa~

"_Ini semua bukan salahmu kok, lagipula kan itu kemauan ku sendiri untuk membantumu. Ga mungkin kan aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja._"

"Maaf ya Sou. Maaf" Aku melihat air matanya menetes.

"_Ah, tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah, jangan menangis._" Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Souji.. Ah iya! Kemarin banyak sekali anak-anak dari sekolah datang kesini."

"_Hm? Anak-anak sekolah? Maksudmu Yosuke dan Chie?_"

"Iya. Ga cuma Chie dan Yosuke kok! Fansmu banyak juga ternyata."

"_Fans? Maksudmu?_"

"Iya, fans. Kau itu di idolakan oleh anak-anak perempuan di sekolah. Kau sama sekali tidak tau?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Mereka meninggalkan bingkisan tuh." Yukiko memunjuk ke ujung kamar. Ya ampun, banyak sekali bingkisannya. Di bingkisan-bingkisan itu ada karton yang di selipkan.

Aku mencoba berdiri, mau lihat isi karton itu. Saat mau duduk perutku sakit sekali.. Sepertinya Yukiko tahu kalau aku mau ambil karton itu, dia langsung berdiri dan mengambilkan karton tadi untukku.

"Nih.."

"_Kok tahu kalau aku mau mengambil karton itu?_" Tanya ku

"Jelas saja aku tahu, daritadi kau melototin karton itu terus."

"_Melototin? Ngawur. Btw, terima kasih ya._"

"Bodo. Iya, no prob."

Kartonnya besar, aku ga bisa membuka nya sendirian, sampai aku meminta bantuan Yukiko.

Di karton tadi, terdapat tulisan :

"We Love You So Much, Souji-kun! Get Well Really Soon, Okay?

We Miss You..

With Love,

Your Fans"

"_Err.. Yukiko, opo toh iki? Fans opoooooo? Aku kan bukan artis._"

"Lah, mbuh. Kau kan suka tebar pesona. Kau itu sekarang populer di sekolah tau."

"_Aih? Tebar pesona gimana? Mbuh lah, mumet ndasku. Ini kusimpan saja deh. Pasti mereka bikin ini dengan susah payah.._"

"Susah payah? Snrk, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yang benar saja Sou, mereka cuma nyoret-nyoret karton ini pakai crayon, terus di hias pake lope-lope an doang kok! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAA."

Buset, Yukiko ketawanya dahsyat amat ya? Persis kayak Authornya! (Author : muonyonggggg kau Sou! Aibku jangan dibuka-buka! -timpuk Souji pake sendal swallow-)

"_... Iya sih, ya sudahlah ga apa-apa. Masih mending mereka masih mau usaha memberikan ku bingkisan begini. Daripada kamu? Gara-gara kamu, aku sampai masuk RS. Tapi aku ga dapet apa-apa darimu.._" Aku pasang tampang ngambek. Aku pura-pura ngambek, hahahah.

"... Ya maaf. Nanti menyusul kok bingkisan dariku.. Tapi seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Aku sudah menemanimu selama di rumah sakit, tau!"

"_Hm, memang aku disini sudah berapa lama?_"

"Sekitar 1minggu."

"_Dan aku baru bangun? UMAGAAAAAAA! Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?_"

"Aku izin kok. "

"_Ini hari apa?_"

"Jum'at."

"_... Maaf, karena aku, kamu jadi ga masuk sekolah seminggu._"

"Sok tau amat! Aku kesini saat pulang sekolah saja. Aku juga baru izin tidak sekolah 2hari kok, lagipula aku sudah meminjam catatan Chie. Oh ya Souji, kemarin S.O.S juga menjengukmu lho."

"_-_sweatdrop_- S.O.S iku sopo?_"

"Kau ini pindahan dari kota bukan sih? Masa S.O.S aja ga tau? -sweatdrop-"

"_Oh, maksudmu clubnya Suzumiya Haruhi?_"

"Iya, mereka menitipkan ini." Yukiko memberiku kaset.

"_Gimana aku nontonnya? Ga ada DVD player _-sweatdrop-"

"Ya sudah pakai ini dulu aja." Yukiko mengambil tasnya, dan memberikanku laptopnya.

"Katanya, kalau kau menonton isi dari kaset ini, kau bisa sembuh lebih cepat."

"_Oh ya? Coba kulihat._"

Tau ga isi kaset tadi apa? Haruhi dkk joget-joget ala Aserehe, tapi lagunya Hare Hare Yukai. Aku cengo, gimana caranya video ini membuatku bisa sembuh lebih cepat? Aku dan Yukiko ber sweatdrop ria.

"_H-hey, Yukiko.. Tidur sana._"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"_Kamu terlihat mengantuk sekali.._"

"..."

"_Sini tidur di tempat tidurku, aku tidur di sofa saja._"

"Tidak mau, aku disini saja." Dia menaruh kepala nya di tempat tidurku.

Aku mengelus rambutnya. Tiba-tiba dia bangun lagi, mengerutkan jidatnya dan berkata "Ih! Jangan pegang-pegang bisa kali. Dasar!"

Oalaaaah galaknya nongol lagi.

"_I-iya iya.. Maaf_"

Dia tidur lagi, sepertinya kecapaian. Sudah berapa hari dia tidak tidur?

Aku mencoba duduk, perutku... Sudah tidak sakit lagi! Yosha! Ternyata benar video tadi bisa membuatku sembuh..

Aku langsung berdiri, menggendong Yukiko ke tempat tidurku. Sepertinya dia sudah tidur nyenyak.. Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi aku tidak dimarahi lagi.

Ngantuk.. Aku langsung berjalan sambil membawa infus-ku (infus lho ya, bukan ingus) ke sofa. Aku tertidur di sofa.

Entah kenapa, aku terbangun. Ada orang masuk ke kamar, dia mendekati Yukiko sambil cengar-cengir. Siapa itu? Saat aku perhatikan, orang itu adalah... Mitsuo? Mitsuo Kubo?

* * *

><p>Oke chap. 4 sampai sini dulu.<p>

#factsaboutthischap Ter-inspirasi dari fic nya S.O.L . Yukiko tsundere. Souji bisa bahasa Jawa. S.O.S cuma numpang lewat.

sekian. don't forget to review ! XD


End file.
